


our empty sky was filled with laughter

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Awkward Dates, Ice Cream, M/M, not REALLY awkward just bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: Peter wants to treat Tony with a decent date, but the world seems to want to ruin everything he's got planned, but he has a last resort...





	our empty sky was filled with laughter

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! i changed my user on here, you may have known me for the last year+ as 'peachpetricca' but that is no more. i've shifted a lot of my interests into classic rock fandoms, so this is my very first Genesis fic (that i've published online, that is.) i honestly ship pretty much all of the guys together in whatever way have you, but Peter/Tony seemed fit for this fic. There may be a fic later on that's Tony/Phil/Mike but we shall see if I get up off my butt and write before college starts for me!
> 
> This takes place in the early 1970s, and Peter and Tony are pretty open about their relationship in this particular universe. Love good wholesome AUs like these. 
> 
> Title is from "We All Fall In Love Sometimes" by Elton John!
> 
> Enjoy!

This date with Peter had started off pretty godawful, truly, so Tony was questioning both his sanity and his life choices of the past seven-ish years when Peter started pulling him out of the pouring, cold rain, and into a particularly shady looking ice cream shop. The place looked like it’d barely been touched since the mid-fifties, and Tony wasn’t sure what to make of that. It…couldn’t get any worst, surely?

 

Said date was supposed to be simple, really. Peter was having one of those times where he wasn’t absorbed fully in his work, and wanted to treat Tony. This treat was an outdoor festival near their flat, with dinner afterwards. Somewhat good music and a romantic dinner, all good, yes?

 

Sure,if it hadn’t started _absolutely_ pouring down rain about halfway through the second, unremarkable artist’s set. The festival staff made quick work of shutting everything down and telling people to leave due to the rain and mild wind. This, would have been fine if Peter’s flimsy black umbrella hadn’t succumbed to the wind and completely snapped in half as they were leaving, soaking them through with rain in moments as they ran to find shelter.

 

Then there was the “Come back when you’re…more dry and presentable, Mr. Gabriel.” given by the host at the restaurant they were to have dinner at.

 

“I can’t _fucking_ believe they would do that, I reserved, for the love of Christ,” Peter fumes as they huddle close together under a nearby shelter at the street. “Don’t they know who I am?”

 

“They either don’t,” Tony starts in response, trying to rub his freezing hands together to warm them. “Or you look too much like a wet mutt for them to care.”

 

Tony huffs as Peter half-heartedly shoves him in retort. They could fight over Peter’s appearance when they got home and were much warmer. He makes mention of the going home part of it, and Peter agrees, taking Tony’s hand in his own before setting off once more.

 

That leads to Peter pulling Tony into the shady ice cream parlor, about a block from their flat, and it’s _cold_ as all hell. _Has Peter gone absolutely mad?_ Tony asks himself, allowing Peter to drag him to the counter before openly asking “What in the world are we doing here?”

 

“I’m going to make this up to you, Tony. Just trust me when I say this ice cream is good.” Peter says as he starts to browse that day’s selections.

 

“Make up for this date?” Tony questions in disbelief, wondering just how good this ice cream had to be “This better be some ambrosia level stuff, Peter.”

 

“It is, I swear. Pick whatever you want, I’ll pay.”

 

Tony sighs, pushing his wet hair back as he decides on a scoop of mint chocolate chip, chocolate drizzle on top. “You’re too much sometimes, I swear.”

 

“But you love me, yes?” Peter asks, already starting on the cherry ice cream he’d been served moments before.

 

“So long as we don’t catch colds after this.”

 

Once Tony’s been given his ice cream and Peter’s paid for it, they shuffle quietly into a booth close to the sole heater, legs tangled around one another under the table as they huddle comfortably together.

 

“So, do you forgive me for this shit-show of a date?” Peter finally asks after a good fifteen minutes pass, once they’ve started to regain feeling in their toes and their ice cream has begun to turn milky.

 

Tony takes a moment to respond, face crumpled up in contemplation long enough to make Peter actually worry about their relationship’s standing after this meal.

 

“This date’s horrible, everything’s a mess, and that’s not really your fault, Peter,” Tony finally says softly, reaching to place his hand over the older man’s own. “But, we’re having some pretty great ice cream, together, right now. So that’s OK. I suppose. You’re forgiven.”

 

Peter can’t help but to lift Tony’s hand and kiss it in gratitude. It wasn’t often that Tony was so quick to forgive, much less offer words like those in such a situation. He’d try later to really earn said forgiveness, once they were dry and comfortable in bed together at the flat.

 

So long as they didn’t catch cold, things would be fine. Surely?

 

_(end.)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, kudos and comments feed the soul! Suggestions for other Genesis fic are welcome but I may not be able to finish them very quickly, for which I will apologize now. Thanks for reading this work! :D
> 
> Also, you can read it here on my Tumblr, feel free to reblog if you wish! http://rockabilitys.tumblr.com/post/163737993541/our-empty-sky-was-filled-with-laughter


End file.
